User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/September's blog!
Okay, sorry for this all sudden... But I have something to say! Admin Election result This is simply a need-to, because we had had just 2 active admins and 1 semi-active admin, and Sorrel wasn't online to give out the final result, and, the election is seriously out-of-date! As the result in the election shows us, we have 2 people with highest votes, WonderBuono! and BelievixinStella. They deserve with the admin title by their hard-working spirit and get trusted by users of the wiki. Just an extra note, the former admins once told me that admins also have rollback right, so I give the rollback rights for all the admins who haven't had it: Fatimah and Flame and I'''... Rollbacks As I noticed, we had 3 rollbacks, but just only '''Cassie is semi-active. So I demoted 2 other people, lead to the fact that we just have only 1 rollback. I need 6 more rollbacks. So, people joint the admin election but failed, and people who feel deserving the rollback title, please send the rollback request here. And people, please come to vote for all the candidates in the rollback requests, also :)! Anyway, Brit, can I ask a favor from you making the ROLLBACK right for our rollback like the one we did on DP & DF wiki :3? So far just Cassie (FabCassandra) and Echo have that right ^^! Demote? We have so many admins, 10 at the moment, but just only 5 of us are active or semi-active, the rest are active. So people. The official admins are: BloomPurple11, Jane 4543, SkyGuy and Winxfan1. I ask, Should we demote any of them? Please give the correct reasons and respect them. We can't demote Kool! Princess since she has bureaucrat right, also, or any head admins, so please don't suggest 3 of them. I really can't demote them, because they can promote themselves again. Decoration I'm thinking about a few new decorations that I'll surely accept for this wiki: *Feature articles' mark. Seriously, I get sick with the "Featured template" post on these articles, that's too much for me =.=! A small mark is okay. *Welcome new users auto-message system. We checked that on my DP&DF and succeeded, yet I'll need to fix a little bit to let the signature also appears inside the template, not outside. *Warning template. I'm too tired with typing warning messages to users' talk pages. And sometimes when I'm not in the good mood, I can hurt them in someway. So this is necessary. And, just like the welcoming system, the signature will have to appear inside the template, too :3! I'm still learning about this. Discussion Someone said that the infobox needs be upgraded. So, please discuss what we need to upgrade, shows the example design and so on. Projects & The main page & Featured things The main page seriously need to be decorated. Anyone with ideas feel free to come and tell the idea. And I think we need to expand the projects more and more. And I want to bring back the Featured Articles, Featured Projects & Featured Media. And Featured User. Who want to have them back? Thank you all so much for reading the whole blog. Even it's much shorter than the previous blogs of mine ^^;! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 03:15, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts